1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to time pieces. Specifically the invention is a clock which displays time in hexidecimal format, i.e., base 16.
Previously the common clock has been the only clock available to the general public. The common clock displays time in decimal format, i.e., base 10 and is generally understood by most individuals. However, with the advent of computers, and the proliferation of these into the home place, many individuals have become familiar with hexidecimal which is a base 16 number system that is used as a simplified way of expressing binary numbers and computer language program instructions by those primarily familiar with computers.
Applicant seeks to appeal to those individuals now familiar with counting in hexidecimal with his clock which displays time in a hexidecimal format. It is anticipated that such will be desired as a novelty item, and as a commercial unit in the computer industry.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The United States patents which are related to applicant's invention include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,791 which teaches a display system including a seven-bar indicator controlled by logic circuitry to selectively display in binary form coded input characters or to display the number of input characters registered into a register, i.e., it is a counter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,943 which teaches a graphic presentation of numbers in binary coded basimal form in such fashion that the binary encoding of each basimal digit forms a distinctive symbol easily recognizable to the human being as a number, i.e., it displays in roman numerals; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,524 teaches a twelve hour clock that reads out in standard decimals; U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,471 teaches a transmission device which makes use of a ten element character form; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,230 which teaches a display device for electronic timepieces, i.e., it is for displaying messages; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,750 which teaches an alphanumeric visual display of the matrix type, but does not teach a time keeper or a driver.
It may easily be concluded that the above-identified references do not disclose a hexidecimal clock or the relevant features of applicant's invention.